Strange Things
by HinataUchiha825
Summary: Two girls form our world is sent into the Naruto Universe. They loose their memories of the ninja that arrived at their home one fateful night, both of them find them self's helping Team 7 and the Akatsuki. First Story...Not good a summaries please read and comment.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I do not own any of the Akatsuki members only the character I have made up, there might be OOC (Out Of Character)….

It was just another boring day at school, wake up at 6am get on the bus and go to my first class then the next then have the crappy lunch the school cafeteria servers. Go to class and another, then get on the bus go home and do a ton of homework. It wasn't that I hated school or anything, it was what happened every day, it was the same expectations of finishing your homework get good grades A & above, anything B & lower was a fail to my parents. My parents were never at home and they were always on business trips. They somehow got my grade reports through the internet, I was always wondered how. Well today I have my black belt test, I can't wait for this afternoon… time seems to hate me this day, the seconds are like minutes, and the minutes are like hours, one hour is like 5 hours. I must really going crazy right now or this might be a dream, I pinched myself and felt pain. This isn't a dream….*Bell Rings* Now I have to go to Math class.

Dear Diary,

Something has to change at school, the food seems to taste worse every day or am I hallucinating about everything? I hope not, that would be extremely bad. It is 5:43 P.M. right now, I better get ready for my final black belt test, I have to make my parents proud that they haven't wasted money for giving me taekwondo, I can't wait for my test… I better get ready for it… Nice talking to you

Sincerely,

Sophia

*Naruto Shippuden Theme song playing*

*Picks up IPhone*

"Hi Cleo… I know…. Just wait a few seconds and I'll be there..."

*Hangs up phone and picks up taekwondo bag and hurries outside to waiting car*

（At taekwondo class ）

I bowed to my sensei and got in to a fighting position, we circled around each other he threw a punch at my face; I ducked and tried to kick his legs from under him. He jumped up and did a roundhouse kick I grabbed his leg and pulled him over me and he fell down with a thud, I jumped on him and we wrestled each other for a moment before be jumped away from each other. This lasted for 4 hours and 30 minutes, I was already getting really tired; I could also tell that my sensei was getting tired too. He threw another punch at me right when the bell rang, this showed that time was up; we bowed to each other before my sensei have given me my certificate to show that I had passed taekwondo. I changed in the locker room and I was meted by my friend who was really excited and happy knowing that I had passed my taekwondo exam. It was her turn to enter the exam I wished her good luck before sitting down in one of the seats in the lobby. I could see everything she did neither her sensei nor she was faltering. I held my breath when I saw Cleo trip, but she was able to regain her balance and tried to do an outer crescent kick. Cleo was able to make her sensei jump up then she punched under his guard and her fist hit him squarely in the stomach. He staggered backwards; this happened for another 45 minutes before Cleo and her sensei both bowed to each other, Cleo also passed. I was very proud of Cleo.

(Sofia's POV)

"Wow that was great, Cleo!" I said happily, we changed to our normal clothes before leaving the dojo. We left and Cleo drove to my house where she turned the T.V. on and turned on my computer and T.V. she went on to NarutoGet and started to watch the first episode of Naruto Shippuden. I went to the kitchen to get us some Ramune; when I heard Cleo yelp. I ran to the living room and saw the characters from Naruto (Akatsuki, Tailed Demon Jinjuriki, all the 12 rookie ninjas, a handful of ANBU Black Ops, Tsunade and Jiraiya.) I could see surprise on Cleo, and all the Naruto characters, I almost dropped the Ramune I was holding, I put it on a table and grabbed Cleo and dragged her into the kitchen.

(Normal POV)

"What did you touch now, a button that said click now to spawn characters from Naruto?" I said sarcastically, "Nope, they appeared in a flash and they appeared in the living room…" Cleo said while taking a step back. Sofia closed the gap by taking a step forward, before poking me in the middle of the forehead; and stepping in to the living room to make sure the ninjas didn't break anything.

(Cleo's POV)

That was close I thought, it was a good thing Sofia didn't go ranting on how immature I was. It would go on and on, I walked out of the kitchen when I heard a crash with yelling following and someone screaming "Tobi's a good Boy！！". When I entered the there was a broken vase on the ground and I could see a very pissed off Sofia. The vase was very special to Sofia it was one of her mementos of her family; there on the ground was poor Tobi….**Spoiler alert!** Aka Madara Uchiha or once known as Obito Uchiha. There was a bump forming on his head, I could see everyone sweat dropping. I ran into the room to stop any more fighting, everyone looked at where I came from.

(Normal POV)

Everyone was quiet until Cleo asked how they got here. Tsunade said that they were all doing their normal things when they got hit by lighting, and that's how they arrived at our house. The only one who gave us a different explanation were the ANBU, they said that they were fighting a man who called himself Flickerspeed the teleporter, he said that he had activated a seal that would teleport 38 people to a different dimension. Then Flickerspeed disappeared and they arrived here.

(Sophia's POV)

This is getting very troublesome, the 12 Rookie ninjas were enough but the Akatsuki, ANBU Black Ops, Jiraiya, and Tsunade; it won't end pretty. I thought, I could see Jiraiya groping Tsunade's butt; there was a tick mark forming on Tsunade's forehead right before she sent Jiraiya flying 10 feet from where he stood. Jiraiya was thrown into the basement where 2 dogs and 8 Puppies were waiting, I suddenly felt very sorry for Jiraiya; he would soon turn into a puppy/dog chew toy. 》.《

I showed everyone their rooms, before getting ready for dinner I cooked curry and rice, Ramen, some sea food and a lot others. Cleo was the first to come when, I heard a lot of footsteps and it turned out to be the rest of the ninja. When everyone had eaten, we all went to the living room to watch Bleach because it was safer to not let them see their deaths. We watched 30 episodes before going to sleep.

Hey anyone who is reading, Thank you...

This is my very first time writing a fanfiction, all my other tries have failed I hope this is good in your standers

HinataUchiha825


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I have way too much homework.

Author Note: I do not own any of the Akatsuki members only the character I have made up

(Cleo's POV)

I woke up when I heard banging on my door, when I opened my door it was Sofia, she usually calls me when there was either a important issue happening or when her parents have come home. Sofia dragged me downstairs where there were two unfamiliar men I guess they were the ones who teleported the shinobi here. They did not say a thing at first until the silver haired one coughed into his fist before starting his long boring speech.

(Time Skip)

(Cleo's POV)

After the two had left Sofia, some strangers, and I have been teleported to the Naruto universe, I remembered that I was staying at Sofia's house and all I remembered was that I was that I was teleported here. I could not remember anything else so I decided to get out of the forest and try to find Sofia. Instead of finding myself at the outskirts of Konoha, I found the Akatsuki base.

(In the forest next to Konoha)

(Sofia's POV)

I found myself inside one of the forest near Konoha; when I tried to move I found a kunai pierced in my thigh. When I pulled it out I could feel sharp pain course through my whole body. I let out a pained yelp when I pulled out the kunai.

(Time Skip)

I have already reached the entrance of Konoha, and there was two guards guarding the entrance of Konoha it was Raidou and Genma. I was starting to feel very light headed; I stumbled into the path before falling. All I remembered was Genma asking if I was okay.

(Cleo's POV)

I was at the entrance of the Akatsuki base when I heard a whooshing sound near my ear. When I looked back at the cave entrance there was a kunai sticking out from it. I moved away from the cave entrance and made the ram, boar, ox, dog, and snake hand seals for Body replacement jutsu. I pulled out the kunai from the wall and threw it to the replacement clone; the clone caught the kunai and ran at the man in the shadows while I jumped into the trees. If I could hide, to my disbelief I found myself face to face with Tobi. Before he could move out of the way we had bumped heads and fallen down. I winced as a bruise started to form on my forehead, when Tobi's mask became so hard I thought. Before I could do anything Tobi scoped me up and ran away from the entrance of base and into the streets of Amegakurge.

(Sofia's POV)

I could hear voices around me when I had gained conscious, at first everything looked fuzzy and distorted; when I could finally see my surroundings I realized I was surrounded by medics. The medics seemed kind of surprised when I regained conscious so quickly, they were like worried mothers worrying over their kid. Beside my bed stood Tsunade, there was a look of surprise on her face; when I heard her say: "She's supposed to be dead; her heart beat stopped for over one minute. How is she still alive?" When I tried to get out of the hospital bed I felt a pair of arms hands help me from the bed, they had to do a few test on me before the Hokage came in, and I realized that I was in the Naruto Universe. I had to escape for who knows what they might do to me, I had to stop my train of thoughts when I heard a cough from Tsunade. I looked up at her with fake curiosity, when she asked who I was; I froze for a second before recovering. I already knew this might of happened, so I told her my story of time traveling and my kekkei genkai which showed me the future.

End of Chapter 2

Sorry but this chapter will be short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


End file.
